1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella that includes a plurality of lamps mounted respectively and detachably within a plurality of holes in cover support ribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, a plurality of lamps are mounted detachably on a conventional garden umbrella for purpose of decoration or illumination. However, the lamps are exposed outwardly of the pole and ribs of the conventional garden umbrella, and are likely to be damaged. Furthermore, it is difficult to open and close the conventional garden umbrella due to the presence of the lamps.